The Beginning of the 13th Doctor
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: The 12th Doctor regenerates into the 13th Doctor and reflects. My take on the ending of The Doctor Falls and the reveal trailer for who is going to play The 13th Doctor.


**Hey, just like everyone else, I saw who is going to be the next Doctor for Doctor Who. I personally think it's a good thing that a female is going to be The Doctor. She could add a new dynamic and something fresh to the show. Unfortunately I don't know anything about Jodie Whittaker, so that mean's I don't have any previous knowledge of her work or the way she acts. So she'll be new to me. I've also noticed that a lot people are giving flak about this decision, but I believe she deserves a chance, and I will judge on how her performance goes after a couple of episodes.**

 **Now, this small story is my take on the ending of 'The Doctor Falls' and the reveal trailer. So I hope you like this.**

 **I own none of the content in this.**

* * *

 _"_ _Our destiny is in the stars, yours is coming. I know you are scared of the future my boy. But, if you remember what we told our dear Susan when we left her to make her roots. There was must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. I admit I have them myself and I feel my end is coming soon. But remember you and I are The Doctor. No matter who or what we will look like once we stop Regenerating, so there's no reason to be scared of what you'll become. I hope you come to terms about changing, I have a feeling you've done this before. So, I wish you or us luck, Doctor."_

Those were the last words of the 1st Doctor before he left to find Ben and Polly. The 12th Doctor mulled over his words and knew he was right. Change was inevitable and needed. He shouldn't be scared and he should welcome the new him once he Regenerated. There was no stopping it.

He stood there for a few moments; he could feel the heat rising from his hands. His last thoughts were of the memories he had in this body and the ones before. He then thought of everyone he knew, every face leading up to Clara, Nardole and Bill. His thoughts went to Missy, hoping she made the right choice.

He looked up into the sky and felt some snowflakes land on his face. He closed his eyes and let the energy burst out of him. He screamed as every cell in his body changed and soon found himself on his knees and panting.

He soon got up and trudged into the TARDIS, the first steps of the newly regenerated 13th Doctor.

He then got a look of himself. He had neck length blonde hair, he felt shorter and he patted himself down. He felt some lumps on his chest, a little confused for a second until he realized what they were.

"Huh, so I'm a girl now. I was embracing change and I didn't expect anything this extreme. What do you think old girl?" The Doctor said.

The TARDIS sent her a message and she chuckled.

"Yes, I have had a lot of female companions and I never learned how they dressed or got ready for the day. Well, I probably should get some new clothes on."

A few minutes later she walked back into the console room. She was wearing a pair of brown boots, making sure that they were one's she can run in, black pants, a hoodie that was also black, and also a gray overcoat that went to her knees. And also a bra, which was hard to figure out but she got a handle on it.

The Time Rotor had come to a halt and she knew she was somewhere else. She took a moment and then walked outside.

She was in a forest, and she can hear the birds chirping and the sun was shining during a clear day. The sun was shining a bit too brightly so she pulled up her hood, she forgot her Sonic Sunglasses and she didn't feel like walking back inside. She started walking and made sure she was careful when she walked over the brick wall that had broken apart.

She took a breath and exhaled, Regeneration energy coming out and drifting into the air. Her senses were working and she didn't feel the after effects of Post Regeneration. Which was a nice change, considering what has happened when she Regenerated before.

She took in her surrounds and the day was in mid afternoon. Her new body felt odd but she would get used to it. A thought came to her head and she chuckled slightly at what everyone she had known over the centuries would think of her. The Doctor now was a female, something new but manageable. She then heard running water and saw a small creek and walked over to it.

The water was moving slowly at a rate that made the surrounding area more peaceful and nice. She looked at the water, squatted down and found her new face looking at her. She looked younger than her last body, somewhere along the lines of mid thirties in human years. Her blonde hair was slightly dirty on the inside of her scalp, she had hazel eyes that had a good mixture of brown and green, a medium length nose, medium lips, and much better eyebrows that weren't bushy like her previous self.

She rather liked this one, she hoped she could have this one longer, and don't end up doing anything stupid that would make her Regenerate soon.

Which was huge possibility considering who she was.

She then got up and started walking back to the TARDIS.

She was scared of changing and the unknown; she had lived a long life, met and lost a lot of people. Everyone believed she liked the unknown, due to the excitement of finding out what was to happen. But, she was scared of not knowing, she prided herself in knowing things.

But she was The Doctor, a newly Regenerated Doctor to be exact. She had a new full life ahead of herself, with new possibilities and more adventures to go on. More people to meet, befriend and invite them along to explore the Universe with her. There were still parts she hadn't discovered yet and it made her feel excited at the possibility of finding something new. She was ready and couldn't wait, she shouldn't feel scared, at the aspect of it.

She was close to where the TARDIS was parked and soon felt a tingling sensation in the palm of her hand. She looked at it and saw a TARDIS key appear in her hand. She took off her hood, looked at the TARDIS and grinned a little.

The light on the top was blinking and the TARDIS itself looked as if it was shining in the sunlight, as if it was calling out to her.

She then continued walking to it.

Ready for the next adventure as the 13th Doctor.


End file.
